remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Medical Technology
Overview Medical technology in the 2100's has made significant leaps forward in existing technologies, which are still around and being used, such as; EKGs, defibrillators, IVs, surgical tools, and other standard technologies that encompass a wide range of healthcare products and is used to diagnose, monitor or treat diseases or medical conditions affecting humans and aliens. Most of these common technologies have advanced by making them either more readily available, smaller, more efficient, or cheaper. In short, many technologies that we have today in the real world still exist and have been greatly advanced in RoE. For the sake of brevity, this page will only go over newer, more notable, or more significant technologies Apart from what we have already had and improved upon, there has been a sudden surge of new technologies since the discovery and intervention of alien races sharing their own medical discoveries with Man. This led to massive advances in areas such as nano-tech, biotech, cloning, Cryogenics, reconstruction services, etc. Nano-Tech and Cloning In the late 1980's, Humans began to develop robotics, and over the last 100+ years, this technology became smaller, faster, smarter, and more efficient. Eventually able to create the Nano-bot or nanite (a tiny or even microscopic robot, controlled by a computer or sentient creature), Humans were the first to create Nano-Tech and Cloning. Nano-Technology is a marvel breakthrough in several fields, but really shines in the medical field, where so many applications of this technology abound: the invention of nanites that can rapidly repair cells in a matter of moments, rather than months or years, is unparalleled. Incurable cancers and cellular diseases are now a thing of the past, while advance cloning utilizes nano-tech to speed the process of creating or regrowing a human down to a few days or hours. This technology has also led to advanced reconstruction services (see below) and applications for many situations. Many battlefield operatives and soldiers can now have their entire bodies stored and "backed up" with their entire consciousness and intellect intact, inside a new clone of themselves, when they are wounded or suffer mortal wounds. Many VIPs and top operatives have several backups of themselves in these new dangerous times. For the first time in Humanity's time in the solar system, they no longer need fear death. This technology is extremely expensive and usually only for the extremely wealthy. Only a few hospitals have this technology and even fewer can afford it. Most people and insurance companies usually only invest in prosthetic to restore body parts that are lost, in lieu of rebuilding them. Reconstruction Services With nanites on the rise, it is possible to not only rebuild cells, but completely replace missing cells. If DNA can be collected from a subject, and the brain is still intact, a machine can bring a subject back to life. The process quickly replaces missing cells, body parts, or even vital organs that were attacked or lost during an accident or fight (usually this has some glitches). These services are usually much cheaper than creating a clone, but still far more expensive than grafting advanced cybernetics or prosthetic; it is a much newer technology than bionics. Some would prefer having their own real body parts regrown as opposed to a robotic body part replacement, but reconstruction services are reserved for the wealthy, unfortunately. This technology doesn't stop here - there are many applications! If a patient has a deformation, or a bad lung/body part, this technology can eliminate it, copy the DNA of the patient, and completely regrow a new, better version of that body part. Cybernetics, Bionics, and Prosthetic Advanced Bionics is a process in which robotics can be fused with an organic host/patient, and is the cheapest and most abundant source of "enhancing" or "repairing" people. These "cybernetics" are sometimes so advanced, that one could not tell a prosthetic body from a real one. Many soldiers were either brought back to life, or had limbs replaced with robotic ones, while more advanced versions have even been used in sex trade markets to "enhance a worker's assets." Beyond recreation, there have been many cases of patients replacing eyes with bionic ones after an accident. Or soldiers willingly implanting permanent technology in their muscles to become stronger and more capable. Androids are usually made to appear and mimic an organic on the outside, while cyborgs are more obviously using robotic assistance of some kind. Thought transference technology has aided in giving fully paralyzed subjects, or people who wish to remain anonymous for various reasons, different bodies to "swap" into. (see section below) Public consumer versions of prosthetic bodies are available, though extremely expensive, but there still exists entire stores dedicated to the sales of fully prosthetic bodies with empty brains, ready to transfer consciousnesses inside to be placed in control of them. These bodies can even be customized down to the most minute details, and these stores are commonplace on places like Mars or the Isis Station, usually in places of extreme wealth or "utopia worlds". People on Earth would find using this technology for recreational purposes as "A show of wealth" or "a non-necessity" They are more focused at trying to make ends meet, rather than playing with "toys". Thought Transference and Backup Thought Transference technology is a process of preserving a subject's consciousness, intellect, and even their memories, onto a computer brain. This technology is mainly used for prosthetic bodies or AI systems. Usually only the extremely wealthy and VIPs are "backed up" to preserve the influence they have on the world, but certain agencies and organizations have utilized this technology for various purposes, ranging from stealth, to sex, and everything in-between. Previously, before this technology was developed, the DataNET was used for the purposes of anonymity, but now the same anonymity can be taken into the real world with the use of prosthetic. Biotech Biotechnology is the the exploitation of biological processes for industrial and other purposes, especially the genetic manipulation of microorganisms for the production of antibiotics, hormones, etc. In the 2100s, many races have manipulated cells and DNA to bend it to their world. Many argued that this was "playing god" but eventually the rapid advances in science drowned out the superstitious and religious. It has led to a new breed of mutants that were man made (as opposed to growing naturally) known as Splicers. Scientists can easily manipulate DNA to make a creation stronger, faster, and/or smarter than even themselves. The Shivan were the first race to create their own races, and while these races are just unlocking this technology, it is still in it's infancy, and subjects tend to break down after only 30-40 years, as a design flaw. Splicers were heavily produced and modified for combat to be used in the Resource War, on all sides. Horrible war abominations of cybernetics and genetic manipulation stomped across the battlefield and gave many soldiers severe cases of post-war PTSD. Cryogenics Cryogenics is a branch of physics dealing with the production and effects of very low temperatures in order to preserve someone or something for various purposes. Organic life forms have studied this technology for decades but have only recently perfected it. Certain chemicals and a chamber are required that can place the subject into a deep sleep, which they are left preserved and in an un-aging state of suspended animation for as long as the power stays on. This technology is mostly used to store clones, or passengers on ships that are flying to destinations that require distances in the light years to be traversed, where the ride might outlast the subjects. Some terminally ill VIPs preserve themselves to wait until certain sicknesses can be cured. Prison systems utilize this technology to store their most violent, escape-prone inmates and regard it as the safest process of storage, not to mention saving space and money. An inmate that you do not have to feed or takes up space is a happy inmate to prison wardens. Enhanced Drugs and Stims Medicine in the 2100s has reached an all time high. There are pills that could feed you for an entire day, or cure headaches in seconds, rather than hours. Common colds have been eliminated. But where science has made extreme advances, there exists extreme side effects. These new "super pills" can result in much harsher liver or stomach damage if abused. Illegal drugs have evolved as well. A demand for more potent but equally more dangerous drugs has fueled massive riots and crusades to put an end to their supplies. Demand is kept high, due to Earth becoming incapable of herbal growth or crops, and they are usually smuggled in off-world while prices continue to soar. Marijuana is now considered a "high class" drug, since only the rich can seem to afford it, but the underworld has brought in new synthesized "super drugs" such as chem sticks, sniffing spices, or Cocaethylene sprays. For example, a new drug that goes by the name "Near Death": A form of LSD that is enhanced to target specific parts of the brain, unlocking an out of body feeling like a near death experience and increased awareness, sending the body into a panic mode, or adrenaline fueled rampage. Stimulation(Stim) packs or "stims" are medical/chemical based combat enhancers that are usually administered by a powered syringe and greatly enhance combat ability, strength and awareness. These stimpacks are highly addictive and have adverse side effects; such as making the subject extremely agitated and aggressive, or causing heart and liver conditions. There's a massive public outcry about the usage and humane ethics rights around these devices. Magika Treatments When Magik was brought to Earth it brought about special infliction and illnesses such as Dark Magika Corruption. Subjects become violently ill so new devices had to be created in order to deal with these illnesses. Humans were at a loss, however, so when some of the relics found on Mars were discovered to be devices that could reverse Dark Magika Corruption, these devices were quickly reverse engineered. The Magika purification devices were mass produced and shipped to many hospitals but the procedure is quite expensive; most patients cannot afford the treatment. Many more Magika illnesses exist but with so little of the ancient Shivan technology yet to be deciphered, scientists strive to uncover more advancements in the Magika medical field. Category:Technology Category:Lore